I've Got You and I Won't Let Go
by mizgardenia21
Summary: Will you catch me when I fall? This fic is pretty angsty and contains some themes not suitable for children under the age of 14 thank you :D


**Disclaimer: It will never be mine in a million years because well let's face it. I'm not that kind of a genius :D Though if it were suddenly handed to me I wouldn't mind…**

When Helga opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the sunlight. It seemed to be coming from all sides of the room. She groaned and turned on her side. That's when she noticed the other thing, she was not alone and she was not in her room. She shot up in bed, or tried to anyway. A steel band across her waist kept her from jumping off the bed. The figure to her left groaned at her sudden movement but did not wake up.

Helga took a deep breath and slid from under the arm that held her prisoner. She frantically glanced about the room trying to remember where her clothes and her shoes were. The figure on the bed stirred. After gathering as much of her clothes as she could find. She hastily dressed, all the while trying not to disturb the figure lying on the bed. Helga figured the shoes were a lost cause and she began to plot her escape, she climbed onto the roof and quietly made her way down the fire escape cursing her moment of weakness.

Later that day, Helga found herself walking toward the park when a hand reached out and grabbed her from an alley. She started fighting with all her might but the arms that held her were like two steel bands holding her prisoner. A low chuckle sounded from behind her and Helga went immediately still.

She recognized that laugh. She'd heard it enough times. As she went limp the person who had captured her began to whisper in her ear. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice if you left? Tsk tsk Helga, you should give me more credit than that." Helga smirked. "I thought that you didn't want to get caught." She felt rather than heard her capturer laugh. Although she knew that the laugh was like silk-dark luscious silk. "Helga, baby. Since when has that ever stopped _you_." Helga cocked her head to the side straining to get a look at the man who held her.

Looking back down, Helga sighed and spoke hesitantly. "It's just that-" But her companion interrupted her. "You know, you haven't been the same since I moved. Even last night was different." Helga sighed in frustration and began again. "It's just that, that room…" She trailed off embarrassed at how much of herself she had revealed.

Suddenly the arms holding her dropped. She almost stumbled not expecting the action and she shivered regretting the loss of the warmth that his arms gave her. "You know," he spoke quietly "I thought we talked about this." Helga felt angry, and began to lash out at the man standing behind her still. "Look, Geraldo! _You _moved, and I dealt with it!" Turning her towards him, Gerald retorted "You said and I quote 'I let him go, he's not holding me back.' So if he isn't holding you back then who is? I thought that maybe, just maybe…" Gerald trailed off. Then abruptly shaking his head he turned to exit the alley.

"Gerald…" One word, one name and it stopped Gerald in his tracks. "I can't seem to deny you anything anymore Helga. That first night you called out his name and I never said anything. I hurt too. But damn girl you took it to a whole new level. I can't be your rebound. I'm better than that." Helga sighed, "Gerald, I know that. I know-" All of a sudden Gerald stomped over to her and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Helga tried to deepen the kiss and fight for dominancy but Gerald was having none of it.

Soon they both sprang apart for air and Helga was pissed. "Jesus! Geraldo, why can' t you let me finish a sentence! I know that you are worth more than that. And I, I need you to let me have more time. I thought I could be strong. But I'm really a coward. When it comes to the things that matter most, I'm not that strong." Gerald grabbed her arms and held her again. This time she was facing him, her face strong and resolute, but her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes were full of uncertainty and hurt.

"You stupid girl." Helga stiffened at his words and started to pull away. "You're strong in every way that counts." She was still stiff in his arms. But at least she didn't try to pull away anymore. "When he left and took her with him, it hurt like hell. But you didn't keel over. Instead you pulled yourself together. Any lesser girl would have died and my legacy would be telling her urban legend by now. You stupid are smarter and stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Gerald." Helga sighed. "Yeah, baby, what is it?" Helga sighed again. "I think I can go back and try again. That is if you want to?" Even without looking directly into her face Gerald knew that Helga was experiencing one of her "rare" vulnerable moments. He had to choose his words very carefully.

In the end he didn't say anything at all. He scooped her up and ran all the way to the boarding house laughing as she pounded on his chest and called him names. He knew she loved it-although she would never admit it. Their relationship was dysfunctional at best and it suited them just fine.

**A/N: Soooo to answer any questions you- my little darlings might have-they are adults in this fic and Arnold has taken Phoebe with him to South America to help him find his parents. They did not run away together-but those jungle nights are lonely [hint hint]. Let's just say they probably won't be mad that Helga and Gerald turned to each other. Umm Gerald moved into the boarding house to help Arnold grandparents. Besides, personally I felt he spent more time there anyway than in his own house. He was just used to Arnold's room. And yes it was Arnold's room that Helga escaped from in the beginning. I couldn't make up my mind about who I wanted her to end up with so when she left Arnold's room and I decided that I wanted to be lazy and keep it. So here's my official explanation. **


End file.
